


Costumes

by wolph



Series: Angel/Demon Universe [3]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angel/Demon Verse, Castiel is confused, Charles shouldn't be allowed to pick out costumes, Erik in tight shorts, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Supernatural(TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-27
Updated: 2012-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-31 19:39:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolph/pseuds/wolph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble in Angel/Demon Universe about Erik coming down to visit Charles and attend a Costume party. Charles picked the costumes and Erik is defiantly not pleased.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Costumes

**Author's Note:**

> A tumblr fic, its in the universe but not really connected to anything, no prior knowledge of SPN required, enjoy the awkwardness. Un-beta'd totally random.

"No."

"No?"

"Never, its not happening" stated Erik. Charles gave a soft pout holding the hanger and dangling it between his fingers.

"Whats wrong with it? You told me to pick you up a costume and I did," Charles said dusting off the imaginary lint that made its way onto the clothes.

"That is not a costume, costumes cover more than-" Erik waved his hands around his groin. Charles just tilted his head in that innocent way that made Eriks heart pound.

"But thats the best part. Plus it is a real costume, I even bought it from this gawd awful costume shops," Charles said rolling his eyes. 

Erik continued to burn holes at the  costume, or rack lack of costume. He felt his ears burn and he was pretty sure that his face was red aswell. 

"For the record, they don't dress like that!" Erik announced crossing his arms over his chest.

"Really Erik? You've met a cupid? Well then what do they wear?"

Oh crap. Erik had backed himself into a corner with that one, especially since most cherubs didn't wear anything.

"Uhm, that is not of import- where is your costume anyway?" Erik said rubbing the back of his neck, if he told Charles that they wore nothing, he would make it his job to make sure Erik turned up to the part in his birthday suit and although Charles had certainly turned Erik from sexual prude to a exhibitionist, he was not showing up to the Halloween party naked. 

"Oh I have it tucked away somewhere, how about you put this on, and I'll go change into mine," Charles said sauntering up close to him. He pressed his body intimately close matching curve for curve with Erik who tried to hold his ground but was slowly falling victim to Charles sexual prowess. Erik felt like he was in a stare down, only this one involved rolling hips and eager tongues flicking his lips. As soon as Charles locked lips with Erik he had given in.

"Fine," Erik mummbled against Charles lips. Charles let out a small laugh in victory before pulling Erik into a kiss and grinding himself against his angelic lover. Throwing his arms around Erik, Charles deepened the kiss forcing his tongue into Erik's mouth who moaned at the taste. Erik dropped his hands down, running them from Charles' waist to his back before making his way to that perfect arse. Nudging his legs open, which Charles happily obliged, he grabbed onto that firm arse with both hands and pulled him up causing Charles legs to wrap around his waist. 

Erik leaned back hitting the wall with a thud but allowing Charles assault on his mouth. Erik was the first to break the kiss, staring into Charles blue eyes that flickered black. Charles had been ashamed of his black eyes, he felt that it just reminded him of what he really was, but after one night of amazing sex where Erik begged Charles to keep them black, he had been less selfconsciousabout them. Erik moved to leave a trail of kisses down Charles neck, biting at the flesh when he reached his clavicle. 

"Love, not that I'm not extremely enjoying this - but I only have you for the night, and I want to flaunt you off while I can," Charles said leaning his back with a moan. He felt his eyes roll in the back of his head as Erik continued his assault. Charles felt Erik chuckle, is lips still locked on his neck it reverberated through his body making his cock tighten at the thought of letting Erik take him here and now. 

"Have it your way leibling ," he said. Erik let Charles legs fall before giving him one last searing kiss. They held each other for a moment and Charles stumbled back a bit, a grin plastered on his face. Handing Erik the costume Charles made is way towards the bathroom of his small one bedroom apartment, stripping his clothes as he went. Erik growled a little under his breath and looked down at the costume. 

In big red letters on a purple background it read: ' _complete cupid costume_ '.

_Complete my ass_

The costume came with a pair of white briefs that looked to be a few sizes to small, fluffy white wings and a red bow and arrow set. Erik chose to get dressed in the living room, shucking the suit jacket, dress shirt and pants until he was standing in his underwear. He wondered if he could try getting the briefs on overtop of his own set but it wasn't going to work so Erik pulled off his black briefs and swapped them for the tight white ones. 

Reluctantly he pulled the white fluffy wings on, they instantly itched and he wanted to pull them off and stomp on them.

"I'm a warrior of heaven, I've fought demons and monsters of biblical proportions and even helped lead a legion into Hell! ... and now I'm wearing this..." Erik said pulling on the pathetic string of his bow, it made a small twang before he dropped his arms staring up at the ceiling, hoping to God that nobody was looking in on this.

After 10 minutes of standing in Charles's living room pulling and adjusting his briefs to keep them from riding up his arse, Charles came out the room in his costume which made Erik choke on air.

Charles was dressed in a black suit, the jacket pulled back to show off the white dress shirt and blue tie that was hung loosely and the outfit came complete with a long beige trench coat, Charles had even tried to gel his hair up but it was far to long for it so it just flopped to one side. Charles had chosen to dress up like Castiel.

He saw the spark in Charles eyes, ogling his groin. Erik managed to throw his hand out to stop Charles from jumping him.

"Oh NO! This is not happening with _you_ dressed like _that_!" Erik yelled. Charles came out to trail his hand down Erik's arm causing goose bumps to prickle his skin. Charles looked way too much like his superior to even let sexual thoughts drift into his head. Or at least he tried to not let those thoughts drift into his head but Charles was lunging at him trying to get at his naked thighs to rub up against them.

"Bad Charles!" Erik said slapping at his boyfriends wandering hands. Charles gave a pout, before running his fingers up Erik's arm again, blunt nails running up his wrist and against the sensitive flesh. Erik shivered, his own body reacting to Charles' contact as it always did. 

"You look delicious," Charles hummed trying to get closer and it took all Erik's willpower to keep him at arms length, he kept reminding himself who he looked like which killed some of his libido.

"Whats wrong? I thought this was a brilliant costume!" Charles beamed pulling back to show off his outfit flipping his trench coat up to show off his ass in those pants. Erik felt his mouth water for a moment until he remembered his libido killer.

_helookslikecastielhelookslikecastielGODDAMNIT!ohcrapblasphemy_

"Because you're dressed up as my _boss_ , and close friend Charles," he hissed through his teeth avoiding Charles' grabs who whimpered at each dodge. Erik made a  run for it, jumping away and over Charles couch to put something in between them. 

"So!" 

"So! What if some bodies watching!" Erik yelled. Charles rolled his eyes.

"Love, if some bodies watching us, then me dressed up like your friend is the last thing they would be cringing at," he said with a sly smile. Erik face palmed, it was true if anybody was watching then they would have gotten a front row seat to some odd things like ceiling sex; one of Charles attempts of using a levitating spell that turned into them stuck on the ceiling for 3 hours with nothing better to do than fuck like rabbits. Erik could still feel the pain he associated from the stucco ceiling that dug into his skin, but it was worth it. 

"I don't care, I'm not touching you in any way sexual when your dressed like that," he said shaking his finger at Charles. 

Erik knew he was in trouble when he saw the glint. Charles always got that little spark in his eye when he planning on doing something bad, or kinky; usually kinky. 

Charles reached up and pulled the blue tie loose so that it hung free around his neck, slowly he reached up and slid his hand down, pulling the buttons apart to reveal his bare chest to Erik. Charles always had a way with buttons, its like he repelled them. 

Erik felt his mouth go dry as he watched Charles pull apart his clothes, hands going for the belt when he gave a little smirk.

"Well then I'll have to get undressed," he said with a ominous tone. Erik was to busy watching Charles pull at his belt to noticed that the demon had made it across the room and over the couch to stand in front of him. Erik blamed it on Charles seductive hips. 

Charles pressed himself against Erik again grinding their groins against one another and forcing him against the wall. Erik happily obliged Charles letting out a groan when the hit against the wall added some friction against tight briefs and Charles black pants. His fingers were still fumbling with the buckle but Erik took that moment to wrap his hands around either end of the tie and pull him in close. Their lips collided and immediately Charles devoured Erik. Ever since Charles had escaped Hell, he never wasted a single minute when he was with Erik, he tried to do everything and anything because he was always afraid when he went to sleep he'd wake up still strapped to that rack. 

Erik tried to breath but Charles was suffocating him with his lips, driving them closer to one another and pushing his tongue into his mouth. A battle for dominance occurred but Charles won when he pulled a cheap move and ran his palm across his cock before roughly cupping him. Erik inhaled sharply, he swore he saw stars. 

"Charles," he moaned-or at least tried to with Charles tongue in his mouth. Charles finally broke the kiss, releasing Erik's cock only to take the tie back from Erik. He told Erik to put his hands up and together, like a good solider he did and purred when Charles traced his veins with his tongue before tying them together. Pushing his hands up Charles looped them around a hook that was protruding off the light fixture. Erik was abit confused but then Charles began his assault on his body. Erik had never been so turned on when feeling so helpless, usually the idea of being restrained scared him, but right now - being at the mercy of Charles was the most erotic thing he'd ever encountered. 

Charles started by placing wet sloppy kisses on his neck and traced Erik's clavicle with his teeth. Erik shuddered under Charles, his cock threatening to rip the white briefs which Charles happily obliged with some groping. Charles moved down towards Erik's bare chest, drawing a line from his adams apple to the line between his pectorals. Charles free hand came up to dance across his abs, tracing the faint muscle which cause Erik's body to jerk with surprise. Ticklish?. Charles grinned before he continued licking Erik's chest. He traced circles with his tongue around his nipple before latching on with his teeth, Erik instantly bucked against Charles, grinding the painful erection against the demon's hand.

"Charles," he breathed. Charles simply turned to look back up at Erik with that shit-eating grin of his.

"Don't worry love, I haven't forgotten about him," he said coming up to give a solid lick to hollow of Erik's throat before diving down to continue his work on his chest. Traveling to the next nipple he continued his assault drawing moans from Erik. Charles dropped down to his knees, bending down to nuzzle that lovely bulge and then moving to examining those lovely abs. He first dragged his blunt nails across them and then, much like he did with his pectorals, trace the lines with his tongue. Coming close to the elastic band, Charles could see the faint dark hairs that lead to a wonderful place under the tighty-whiteys. He chose to gently bite and suck on the flesh just below Erik's naval causing Erik to moan and curse throwing his head back against the wall. Charles brought his hands up to trace along Erik's firm thighs stopping just at the beginning of the white briefs. 

Charles was enacting sweet torture on Erik who was trying not to cum in his pants right there and then. Erik chose to bite his lip when he felt Charles move to like his cock through the tight briefs, the sensation nearly killing him.

"God I love this costume," Charles muttered against the fabric. Erik had to close his eyes, if he kept them open he'd stare at Charles and just watching him fondle his cock through the shorts was enough to make him come.

"I'm glad you bought it," Erik confessed. He knew what was coming, his cock was straining so hard he could only pray that Charles would put him out of his misery. Reaching up Charles fingering the elastic band to torture Erik some more before he pulled the band back and-

_cough_

Charles froze, his hand letting go of the strap which sent it flying back against Erik painfully cracking him across the pelvic bone. Erik's eyes shot open, both at the pain and to see who had interrupted him. On the inside Erik was screaming for blood, more specifically the blood of whoever interrupted them. Looking across to the kitchens archway Erik's blood ran cold. 

"Castiel," Erik managed to choke out. 

"Erik," Castiel said nodding to him. The Angel looked down at Charles who was still on his knees in front of Erik, brows raised and his face giving off confusion.

"Why... are you dressed like me," he asked. 

Charles, without missing a beat, smiled brightly, "Halloween costume party, always thought your look was interesting."

Erik wished he could curl up inside of himself and hide, he didn't want to explain this at all.

"... and what are you supposed to be Erik?"

Correction. Erik wanted to die. Right now. 


End file.
